The invention generally relates to improvements in personal medication regimen compliance. More particularly, the invention relates to a medication storage and dispenser unit suitable to be associated with a holder for the units and a medication regimen monitor, either singly, in partial combination or in full combination.
Personal management of daily medication use has witnessed many developments directed to improving storage and dispensing or providing means for reminding a user when to take medication to remain in compliance with the regimen prescribed by the medical professional or which is to be otherwise complied with in connection with the ingestion of medication. Medication is understood to encompass synthetic or natural medications, including pharmaceuticals, prescription drugs, over-the-counter drugs, vitamins, minerals, phytochemicals, pills, caplets, tablets, capsules, gels, and the like.
An example of a portable dispenser for dispensing small articles such as pills is found in Madden U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,109, incorporated hereinto by reference. Dispensers of this type are designed to be easily operable by a person experiencing difficulty in grasping and manipulating small objects. Its sliding mode of operation assists those who are hindered in finger strength and/or dexterity. Access to the interior of the container is gained by pushing on the exterior of a tray wall so as to push a tray and slide the container open.
Also generally know are medication alarm devices to provide daily reminders of times to take medication. Often these types of units provide a reminder function only, leaving it up to the user or caregiver to keep track of issues such as whether or not the medication was actually taken at the proper time and whether or not a scheduled medication dose or combination of medications was missed, and if so which dose or combination was missed.
Developments such as these provide independent functions. That is, one provides a storage and perhaps an organizational function, whereas the other provides a reminder function, at least in the short term. It would be desirable to provide improved units which organize, store and dispense medication. It would be desirable to provide units which enhance and supplement the basic medication reminder system. It also has been determined that a useful combined effect could be achieved by providing a system that performs some or all of these functions, and particularly a system which is designed to be capable of performing all of these functions, the selection of which can be at the discretion of the user.
In accordance with the present invention, a personal medication storage and dispensing unit is provided which is of a type having a tray within a sleeve. The unit includes one or more dividers transversely positioned to segment the tray into a plurality of compartments. In a preferred arrangement of the unit, cooperating engagement members provide a plurality of registry locations which are operative when the tray is extended to open one or more of the compartments. Also included as being suitable for use with the storage and dispensing units is a multiple-day medication storage and dispensing holder having a plurality of the storage and dispensing units nestable within saddles of the holder. Preferably each saddle corresponds to a day during which medication is to be taken. In another aspect of the invention, a system is provided which includes a medication regimen monitor preferably in a form by which the monitor is securely attachable and readily detachable from the medication storage and dispensing unit. The medication regimen monitor has operational logic which provides settable multiple alarm times, a compliance indicator arrangement, and a non-compliance indicator arrangement.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved medication storage and dispensing unit, system and method.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for managing daily medication use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for providing reminder information and compliance information for facilitating the maintenance of a regimen of medication as noted herein, which encompasses vitamins, minerals, phytochemicals, prescription and non-prescription drugs, and other pharmaceuticals, whether in the form of pills, capsules, caplets, gels, tablets or in some other form, and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method which incorporate a system for electronically monitoring a regimen of medication contained within a slidable storage tray which is readily attachable to the monitor, which can be in further combination with a holder for a plurality of the dispensing units.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for storing, monitoring and conveniently dispensing medication in accordance with a prescribed regimen or other need.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for electronically monitoring a medication regimen, which preferably includes displaying a non-compliance message and maintaining a non-compliance message for a substantial time period.